brûlure de coeur
by Klariss
Summary: saison 4. Bosco essaye d'arranger les choses avec Faith et se débarasser de Cruz
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: Bosco qui s'attache à un gosse, qui largue Cruz , qui s'attache a une femme (au hasard Faith) mais surtout, Bosco qui n'est pas blessé, qui ne meure pas! Mais faut que ça finisse mal, sinon c'est pas marrant! Genre la meuf le quitte, etc... Mais surtout pas de Bosco blessé ni mort! Siou plait!'fin bref une fic 100 Bosco et 100 pas originale

Note: Bon ben ça se passe avant la fin de la saison 4, personne ne s'est encore fait tirer dessus et vu mon idée ca ne se passera pas

Brûlure de cœur.

Certaines choses arrivent, mais on ne sait jamais pourquoi. A-t-on fait quelque chose de mal, d'insensé ? L'a-t-on mérité ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines choses arrivent, mais lorsqu'elles arrivent….

Cruz : BOSCO !

Maritza Cruz ! Je suppose que vous devez la connaître. Quoiqu'il en soit je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai couché avec. Cette fille est une vipère, une vraie sangsue ; elle ne me lâche plus. Bosco par-ci, Bosco par-là ! Ahhh elle me rend folle. Est-ce qu'une âme charitable pourrait venir à mon aide et lui dire de me laisser tranquille ? Mais oui j'ai déjà essayé de la repousser mais que voulez-vous je suis un mec, à chaque fois qu'elle me fait ses petits yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non, c'est plutôt une envie… C'est comme, vous savez ces espèces de bêtes vertes là, des mentes religieuses, oui c'est ça, la femelle dégage des phéromones qui rend le male totalement fou ; il ne se contrôle plus, il ne voit qu'elle. Il s'accouple avec elle et là elle lui arrache la tête ! J'avais vu ça une fois dans un documentaire animalier. Et bien Maritza c'est exactement pareil, elle vous attire langoureusement jusqu'à elle et une fois qu'elle vous tient, elle ne vous lâche plus. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que je me retrouve ici, maintenant, dans les emmerdes, à poursuivre ce gars dans cet entrepôt minable !

Cruz : BOSCO !

Le jour où elle arrêtera de gueuler, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde !

Bosco : Ici !  
Cruz : Où est-ce qu'il est ?  
Bosco : Je crois qu'il est rentré dans cette pièce.

Et la v'la qui part en courant ; je vous le dis : cette femme est folle ! Totalement barge ! Et moi je suis obligé de la suivre. C'est à cause d'elle que je me suis embrouillé avec Faith faut dire que cette mexicaine a bien réussi son coup. Je ne la supporte plus. Bien évidemment j'ai essayé de lui parler mais… ça s'est toujours terminé au lit. Oh ça va je sais ce que vous pensez de moi ! Comme si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher ! Vous allez pas me dire que je n'ai rien fait pour récupérer Faith ! Bon d'accord j'ai vraiment été un abruti de premier ordre sur ce coup ; mais Faith aussi à des choses à se faire pardonner, pourquoi ça serait toujours moi la bonne poire, hein ? Mais elle me manque, ma Faith, à chaque fois que je la vois j'aimerai lui sauter dessus, la prendre dans mes bras, mais le seul problème est qu'elle m'évite, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est sûr ; après tout je l'ai cherché. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de larguer Cruz sans que celle-ci me fasse passer pour le coupable du meurtre que Noble a commis. Cette pute mexicaine m'a mis en première ligne sans que je m'en rende compte ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de travailler dans l'Anti-Crime, pourquoiiiiiiiiii ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait encore, elle vient d'arrêter le suspect et est entrain de le massacrer, et qui est-ce qui doit l'arrêter et qui va se prendre encore des coups ? C'est bibi ! J'en ai marre, marre, et plus que marre ! Au secours ! 

C'est vrai, je suis flic, mon boulot est d'aider les gens et je crois que je me débrouille plutôt bien, enfin jusque là. Des personnes viennent nous voir et nous demande un conseil, de l'aide… et nous on exécute, après tout on est payé pour ça. Mais lorsque les flics, en particulier un flic, moi, se retrouve dans les emmerdes, là personne ne vient l'aider, vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Et je fais comment moi maintenant.

Le type n'arrête pas de se débattre, c'est qu'il est petit mais costaud ! Et oui plus petit que moi ! Oh et puis me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai la taille minimum exigée pour pouvoir rentrer dans la police, et oui figurez-vous que ça existe des hommes plus petits… Au moins l'avantage c'est que je me faufile partout ! Je n'ai pas encore vu la tête du mec, oui on était dans la voiture avec Cruz lorsqu'elle m'a hurlé de m'arrêter, là elle est descendue et a commencé à courir derrière ce gars, me disant que c'était un de ses indics ou je ne sais qu'elle foutaise.

Cruz valse en arrière lorsqu'il lui donne un coup de pied, je me jette sur lui, tente de le maîtriser… Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse, ce gamin doit avoir 14 ans tout au plus ! Merde ! Comment un enfant peut se retrouver dans un sac pareil ? Je ne suis pas tant à plaindre finalement ! Il me repousse, il est effrayé, je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Il sorte une lame, ça se complique. Je le vois regarder partout pour sortir d'ici mais la seule issue est derrière moi. Il veut avancer, je le vois qui se dirige vers moi, je fais quoi ? Sois je le laisse se tirer et je me fais tuer par Cruz, sois je le tue et je me fais massacrer par le Capitaine. Je ne veux même pas sortir mon arme, pourtant il est à quelques centimètres de moi. Faut que je réagisse, mais comment.

Pas besoin de réfléchir, un coup de feu part, je vois le gosse s'effondrer à mes pieds et Maritza le revolver fumant entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne ! Ce gosse était terrorisé il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Je la regarde, je vous jure elle me fait penser à un vampire, dans la pénombre ! Vous avez vu ses dents ? Ses canines blanches ressortent de loin, et ça contraste avec son teint et ses yeux noirs de geai. Je la regarde, regarde le gosse, allongé par terre et gémissant. Je me baisse, et sans réfléchir appelle une ambulance.

Cruz : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et la v'la qui continue ! Mais elle en aura donc jamais marre ?

Bosco : Ca se voit pas ? J'appelle des secours pour ce gamin ! Pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus ?  
Cruz : Je viens de te sauver la vie !  
Bosco : FAUX ! Tu viens de lui gâcher la sienne.

Elle me tape vraiment sur le système cette grognasse. Je ne devrais pas m'opposer à elle, je vous parie qu'à la fin de la semaine je retrouve une lettre de renvoie dans ma boîte aux lettres ! Mais bon, trop c'est trop ! Tirer sur un gosse ! Je suis sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle est mauvaise, mais pas conne.

TBC


	2. un nouveau départ

Et nous voici à l'hôpital. Ca va bien faire une heure que je vous ai quitté ! Mais bon le trajet et tout ce n'est pas super à décrire ! Je viens d'être interrogé par les inspecteurs, Cruz est avec eux en ce moment. Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré encore ? Je vous raconte pas c'est l'horreur. Si vous aviez vu dans l'ambulance ce gosse, ses grands yeux bleus me suppliant, m'implorant de lui expliquer… Je ne le connais même pas. Il m'a tenu la main durant tout le trajet, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Vous savez moi les gosses je les adore, mais alors à petite dose. Prenez Emily et Charlie, les enfants de Faith je veux dire. Ils ont grandi trop vite, et c'est du souci perpétuel. Je ne sais pas comment fait Faith, mais je l'admire.

Je ne sais rien de ce gamin, sans doute un de ces jeunes pour qui la vie n'est pas facile, et dont les parents ne s'occupent pas. Je déteste ce genre de famille. La mienne n'est pas géniale et je dois dire que mon enfance n'a pas été facile, mais au moins j'ai toujours eu un toit et à manger. Je ne supportais pas de voir mon père battre ma mère, mais jamais je n'ai été mis à la porte. J'ai fugué une fois, après que mon père est frappé ma mère jusqu'au sang, c'était pire que d'habitude. Je m'étais interposé et il m'avait frappé, j'en ai eu marre, je suis parti pendant aller… trois heures, peut-on vraiment appeler ça fuguer ? Non, bien sûr ; je voulais partir loin, très loin, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez moi mais j'ai pensé à ma mère et à mon frère, Mikey, je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul. J'ai grandi trop vite, mûri trop vite, mais je devais assumer, c'était moi le plus âgé, j'avais dix ans, je me devais de les protéger désormais. Mon père est parti, je n'ai jamais senti un soulagement aussi grand.

Je n'aime pas parler de moi, à vrai dire il n'y a rien de glorieux. Je dois retrouver les parents de ce gosse, leur expliquer que vivre dans la rue n'est pas une vie, qu'un enfant est unique et qu'il a besoin d'être entouré, de se sentir aimé. Ma mère a toujours été là, et bien qu'elle a eu des problèmes d'alcoolisme, elle nous a toujours prouvé son affection ; à Michael et à moi. Sans elle je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

Cruz : BOSCO

Oh non, la revoilà elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Quand je vous disais qu'elle ne me lâche pas, elle n'a que mon nom à la bouche ! Je sens que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles, pourquoi j'en sais rien.

Cruz : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?  
Bosco : A qui ?  
Cruz : Aux inspecteurs ! A qui d'autres ?  
Bosco : Simplement ce qu'il s'est passé !  
Cruz : Vraiment ?  
Bosco : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Cruz : Ils m'ont convoqué demain à la première heure, ils se demandent pourquoi j'ai tiré sur ce gosse  
Bosco : Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire  
Cruz : Mais qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Vous êtes sous mes ordres Boscorelli, lorsque je vous dis de faire quelque chose vous le faites, si je vous dis de tirer, vous tirer, si je vous dis de sauter d'un pont, vous devez me demander « duquel », c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Tiens elle me vouvoie maintenant ; ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment en pétard. Et que moi je ferai mieux de me tirer.

Bosco : J'ai simplement dis ce que j'avais vu, et puis arrête un peu ! Tu sais que t'as fait une faute, t'avais pas besoin de faire ça, maintenant tu assumes

Je commence à partir elle me gave ! Et voilà qu'elle me retient par le bras, c'est nouveau

Cruz : Ne me fais pas ça, ne t'éloignes pas de moi ! J'ai horreur de ça  
Bosco : J'en ai marre d'être ton petit chien et de réparer tes erreurs. Pour celle-là tu te débrouilles seule ! J'en ai assez, et tant qu'on y est, Sergent, je ne travaille plus pour l'Anti-Crime !  
Cruz : Voyez-vous ça, et depuis quand ? Par quelle autorité  
Bosco : Par la mienne, et ça prend effet immédiatement !

Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de vider son sac.

Cruz : Bosco…

Elle prend une petite voix c'est mauvais signe. Mais elle me fait craquer moi !

Cruz : Je suis désolée, pardon j'ai eu tord, je le reconnais.  
Bosco : C'est qui ce gosse  
Cruz : Il s'appelle Eric Meyer, il sait ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, il se planquait ; je n'ai pas réfléchi lorsque je l'ai vu… Excuse moi

Non, non, non, il ne faut pas qu'elle me regarde avec ces yeux là… Résiste, Maurice, résiste !

Cruz : Ca te dirait une petite soirée chez moi, seuls, tous les deux…

Ouch ! Je respire, il faut que je respire ! Rien que d'y penser… Faith… Pourquoi je pense à elle tout d'un coup, sans doute que notre amitié est plus forte que tout, plus forte que Maritza Cruz ! Il faut que je choisisse entre les deux, j'ai tenté de parler à Faith mais je sais que tant que je resterai aux côtés de Cruz je ne pourrai pas lui parler.

Bosco : Je t'ai dis de me laisser, arrête de me courir après ! Je n'aime pas les vipères Maritza, et tu en es la représentante. J'en ai marre de toi et de tes combines, de tes caprices, tu joues avec moi comme si j'étais ton pantin, mais ça suffit ! Oublie-moi ! Et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler !

Je me dégage de son emprise et je marche rapidement vers la sortie. Je me sens d'un coup léger, comme si un poids venait de m'être retiré. Il faut que je regarde vers l'avant, je dois voir Faith, me réconcilier avec elle, je dois aussi aller voir le Capitaine, et lui demander si je peux revenir à temps plein. Adieu l'Anti-Crime, adieu Cruz !


	3. karateka man

723 de la 28ème et Troisième Avenue. M. et Mme Mayer. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais leur dire, ni comment ils vont réagir. Je me vois bien arriver et leur lancer « Oh votre fils est à l'hosto on lui a tiré dessus mais parents indignent comme vous êtes vous devez vous en foutre royalement ». Non Bosco, garde ton calme. Sérieusement je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre, surtout qu'ils laissent leur fils vagabonder seul dans cette jungle. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Si je sonne et que le père ouvre la porte je dois le massacrer immédiatement ou lui laisser le temps de la réaction ? Vous pourriez laisser votre enfant seul vous ? Parmi tous ces junkies, ces bandes… ? Faut vraiment pas être net, je vous le dis !

723… Oui c'est bien là ! Super baraque ! Et dire que moi j'ai du mal à boucler mes fins de mois ! Je traverse le jardin ! Imaginez une superbe maison faite de pierres blanches, avec une immense véranda et juste devant la porte d'entrée gigantesque, un pallier pouvant accueillir au moins 130 personnes ! Et tout ça dans le centre de New York, c'est inconcevable, je ne me suis pourtant pas tromper d'adresse, si ? Bon vous venez avec moi je vais aller sonner, on verra bien. Mais si ceux sont vraiment eux les parents d'Eric alors là je n'y comprend plus rien.

Aller un bon souffle et hop c'est parti. Super discrète la sonnette dites-moi ! Ca réveillerait un mort. Personne ? Et vous avez vu ce jardin avec ces cerisiers du Japon ? Incroyable ! Et dire que mon appartement ne fait pas plus de 50 mètres carrés, bon ok comparés à certains j'ai de la chance mais quand même !

Gouvernante : Bonjour monsieur je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Oh la salo elle m'a fait peur je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver ! Et après on s'étonne que les flics meurent jeunes mais si on nous fait ça à chaque fois, c'est normal que l'on fasse des crises cardiaques !

Bosco : Officier Boscorelli, est-ce que M et Mme Mayer sont là ?  
Gouvernante : La police ? Entrez je vous en prie

Très charmante cette p'tite dame brune d'un mètre cinquante ! Yes ! Je ne suis pas le plus petit.

Gouvernante : Patientez ici, je vais Monsieur.

Ben ouais, j'ai pas trop le choix, elle se dirige vers la droite ! Waou vous verriez ça, monumental. Tout le sol est lustré d'une faïence blanche rosée et… Waou ! L'escalier magistral du milieu ! Je rêve, c'est ça je rêve ! Sur la gauche il y a une espèce de pièce qui donne sur la véranda, on dirait un salon, ah oui pas de doute, avec canapé, télé, bibliothèque et… plafond en verre ! Des miroirs, le plafond est orné de miroirs ! Ils sont fous.

Homme : Officier Boscorelli !

Oh le c ! Je sursaute et je me retourne ! Lui aussi il m'a fait peur avec sa voix baroque ! Ouais, ben moi je vous dis heureusement que la gouvernante est là pour me faire sentir grand, parce que lorsque vous vous retrouvez devant un mec en costard déjà vous paraissez ridicule, amis quand, en plus, cet homme fait au bas mot 1m95 (de muscles) … Il me tend la main, une grosse main ! 

Homme : Bonjour, Conrad Mayer

Je lui souris, me présente puis lui serre la main… Aïe, aïe, aïe ! C'est qu'il en a de la poigne.

Conrad : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

M'amener un tabouret pour que je puisse voir le haut de son crâne ça serait bien !

Bosco : Y'a-t-il un endroit où l'on puisse discuter  
Conrad : je manque à mes devoirs de civilités excusez-moi ! Par ici

Il me fait signe de le suivre et on va dans le salon. 

Conrad : Miss Bramischtecker !

Bram… quoi ? C'est quoi ce nom, ils auraient dû en inventer encore plus long et surtout plus imprononçable. Et la petite dame arrive en trottinant, enfin celle qui doit servir de gouvernante, celle qui m'a ouvert la porte.

Gouvernante : Monsieur ?  
Conrad : Vous boirez bien quelque chose  
Bosco : Oh je…  
Conrad : Deux scotchs !  
Gouvernante : Tout de suite monsieur

Et me voilà partit à boire en service ! Bof, de toute manière vu les galères dans lesquelles je me trouve…

Conrad : Miss Bramischtecker est notre gouvernante !

Je n'aurai jamais deviné. Il est cool ce type !

Conrad : Très serviable

Miss, vous l'avez entendu ? Comment qu'il parle lui, non mais les Lord et les Miss c'est dépassé tout ça. Là je dois vous avouez que je suis mais alors très très mal à l'aise.

Bosco : Votre fils… Eric… On lui a tiré dessus il y'a deux heures de cela, il est à l'hôpital de la Pitié. Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez être au courant, il est encore en salle d'op…d'opération je veux dire ; on ne sait pas grand-chose sur son état mais…  
Conrad : Je n'ai pas de fils !

Ouch ! Alors là ça fait mal, en plus d'être idiot me voilà crétin.

Bosco : Vous n'avez pas de fils ?  
Conrad : Non  
Bosco : Eric Mayer, 14 ans environ, 1m 60, blond aux yeux bleus…  
Conrad : N'insistez pas officier, je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas de fils  
Bosco Et est-ce que Mme Mayer…  
Conrad : Mme Mayer est morte il y a 20 ans de cela !

Et vas-y Maurice, tu t'enfonces !

Bosco : Désolé  
Conrad : Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez tué ?

De plus en plus chaleureux cet homme ! C'est sûr cette fois je me marie avec !

Bosco : Bien, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, on a certainement dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre   
Conrad : Sûrement !

Je me lève du canapé, très confortable d'ailleurs, mais au moment de sortir de la pièce je vois une photo de M. Mayer avec sa femme et… un enfant, blond aux yeux bleus ; bien qu'il doive avoir trois ans dessus, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'Eric. J'ai eu le temps de le regarder dans l'ambulance, les mêmes fossettes, la même cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière droite.

Bosco : Ca c'est qui ?  
Conrad : Des gens qui ne vous intéressent pas.

Et très coopératif en plus. Peut-être est-ce sa maîtresse où je ne sais qui, bien que j'en doute car M. Mayer était bien plus jeune sur la photo, et cet enfant… Ah non ce n'est pas sa maîtresse, je n'avais pas vu avant mais le fond de la pièce est empli de photographies de la femme tenant Eric dans ses bras ; des photos d'elle partout, jeune puis plus veille, mais aucune d'Eric.

Bosco : C'était votre femme  
Conrad : J'ai à faire, veuillez vous en aller je vous prie  
Bosco : Et là c'est Eric n'est-ce pas ?  
Conrad : Je ne connais pas d'Eric

Ah ! Mon cul oui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné. Et puis tiens là revoilà elle, la gouvernante qui trottine avec son plateau et les deux verres de scotch dessus.

Bosco : C'est bien votre fils là ! 

Indubitablement, incontestablement oui ! C'est son fils, les mêmes yeux et la même bouche que le père ; les cheveux et le visage de la mère.

Conrad : Je vais finir par appeler la police si vous refusez de …  
Bosco : Mais c'est moi la police, vous êtes qui d'abord pour oser prétendre ne pas avoir de fils alors que ce dernier traîne dans les rues pendant que vous vivez la vie de château ? Je viens vous voir ici en vous disant qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus et qu'il a besoin de son père et vous le reniez ? Mais quel genre d'homme êtes vous donc ?  
Conrad : Vous commencez à m'énerver !  
Bosco : Vous avez vu l'endroit dans lequel vous vivez ? Vous savez à quoi ça ressemble la vie dans la rue? Hein ? A traîner avec des dealers, des macs, pour pouvoir survivre, vivre dans la peur et ne pas savoir si on sera encore envie pour apprécier le jour suivant.  
Conrad : Mais qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre de me faire la morale ?   
Bosco : Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

La porte se ferme, et moi je me retrouve sur le palier, les fesses écrasées contre le sol. J'ai ma réponse, ce type est champion de karaté ou un truc dans le genre, mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver. Aïe ! Mes fesses ! Je suis sûr que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir avant un bon petit moment. Je me relève de toute manière je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Comment je fais maintenant ? Y'a un môme à l'hosto qui est tout seul pendant que son père le renie ! Merde je suis pas assistante sociale moi. Je dois aller voir Faith ; elle est toujours de bon conseil. J'espère simplement qu'elle acceptera de me parler. Vous feriez quoi vous ? Je dois aller la voir… Là j'y vais ! Je croise les doigts en souhaitant juste qu'elle ne se soit pas mise au karaté !


	4. besoin d'aide

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Oh mon Dieu… Vous allez voir à tous les coups c'est Fred qui va ouvrir la porte et hop je vais me prendre un gnon direct dans la figure ; quoique je me suis préparé à la douleur physique avant de venir. Oui, si je veux parler à Faith, frapper son mari n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Je vais le laisser me frapper, vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ça pour une femme ! Ah nous autres, pauvres hommes, sommes bien dépendant de la gente féminine, sans elle nous serions rien.

Oh puis zut c'est Fred après tout, vu la tronche qu'il a si je lui mets un pain, avec un peu de chance il sera obligé de se faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour remettre son nez en place, il en profitera pour se faire enlever la graisse qu'il a et se refaire le visage, comme ça il sera … bon on va pas dire beau parce que Fred être beau c'est impossible mais disons… au lieu d'être franchement hideux il sera laid voire peut-être agréable à regarder allez savoir comme ça il se trouve une nouvelle femme ; il largue Faith et hop elle est pour moi. 

Ah mon Dieu mais je raconte quoi là ? N'importe quoi, j'ai rien dis, rien fais, rien pensé, oubliez ça ! Je vous jure c'est cette histoire qui me tape sur les nerfs. Me regardez pas comme ça ; Faith est ma meilleure amie ! Enfin le terme correcte c'est était ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que depuis que l'on ne travaille plus ensemble je pense souvent à elle ; c'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier, avec qui je pouvais parler librement sans avoir peur d'être jugé, et maintenant c'est elle qui me rejette. Même la seule quasiment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Si seulement Fred pouvait être derrière la porte, il l'ouvrirait, me cognerait pour me remettre les idées en place, et là je tomberai et me cognerai la tête contre le mur derrière moi, comme ça je mourrai et ma vie serait enfin terminée. Elle est merdique, et j'en ai MARRE !

Bon… Non je ne veux pas me suicider… pas encore du moins, jamais de la vie, pourquoi vous pensez ça ! Je veux simplement que tout redevienne simple, comme avant… non oubliez le comme avant, j'aimerai seulement que ma vie soit simple. Et là j'appréhende… Quoi allez vous me demander ! Et bien j'en sais rien ! Le fait de parler à Faith… ça va faire près de trois semaines que l'on ne s'est pas adressé un mot. Là j'ai qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir, courir loin d'ici… Mais je dois faire ça pour Eric après tout c'est pour lui que je viens la voir et c'est aussi pour lui que mon ego va en reprendre un coup dans l'aile !

Ah mon dieu je frappe ! Et là ça ferait quoi si je me précipitais dans la cage d'escaliers… Un…Deux…Trois…Souffle ! Ca sert d'avoir fait du yoga ! Vous vous en souvenez ! Je le faisais dans les vestiaires, d'ailleurs tout le monde se foutait de moi mais bon, j'en avais besoin (du yoga pas des moqueries!)

Oh non, oh non, oh non, la porte s'ouvre. Et la je deviens invisible, enfin ce serait le rêve mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Oh saleté ; c'est Faith, ne me dites pas que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi pas Fred, bien oui j'avais envie de le voir pour une fois, ça aurait facilité les choses. Oh là là vous verriez sa tête ! … Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu plus radieuse. C'est peut-être d'être loin de moi qui lui fait cet effet là. Faut dire je suis un emmerdeur de première, alors trois semaines de vacances, si l'on peut appeler ça des vacances, loin de moi, c'est sûr que ça repose.

Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Waou le ton assassin, y'a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me tuer tout de suite ? Non ? Vous êtes pas sympa, et je lui dis quoi moi ? La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé son aide elle m'a claqué la porte au nez ! Et vous avez remarqué, même pas un « bonjour ! »

Bosco : Euh… Salut !   
Faith : Ecoute Bosco je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre

Au moins c'est clair, elle me déteste ! Oh, oh, oh elle commence à refermer la porte. Je fais quoi ? Et hop je mets mon pied.

Bosco : Laisse moi deux minutes tu veux ? Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise d'être là…  
Faith : Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

Ouch ! Je vous jure, j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, j'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer, peut-être parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ca m'a fait bizarre, comme des picotements dans le ventre et un frisson à la base du dos, ça veut dire quoi à votre avis. Et dire que je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits quasiment, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer, Faith est mon amie, rien de plus, ce sont des rêves tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Je me vois entrain de lui parler, de m'excuser et elle qui accepte de me pardonner, et on retravaille ensemble.

Bosco : Je… J'ai besoin d'un conseil !

Qu'est-ce que je peux être nul ! Un conseil, c'est pas d'un dont j'aurai besoin mais d'une multitude, du genre comment arrêter d'être aussi fier et surtout aussi c !

Faith : Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire d'écouter tes petits problèmes ? Je suis quoi moi ? L'agence de renseignements pour paumés du coin ?

Gloups ! Ca, ça fait mal. Ma gorge est sèche, et mes yeux brûlent, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi tendu entre nous. Je me sens moins fier tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de fondre en larmes, je les retiens, mais elles montent malgré moi. Je sens une vague de chaleur s'emparer de moi, je dois être tout rouge. Faith est la seule femme qui puisse me déchirer le cœur et tout ça en moins de trente secondes, si elle veut me faire mal, elle sait s'y prendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de renifler, une boule de sanglots monte dans ma gorge. Je me sens perdu sans elle. Et elle est là devant moi, les yeux emplis de fureur. Je ne voudrai que rien ne se soit passé, je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que j'ai mal, qu'elle me fait mal. Je tente de ravaler mes sanglots pour parler mais c'est quasiment impossible.

Bosco : Je… Désolé…

Je n'arrive même plus à parler. Je me sens fondre comme de la glace, lentement… très lentement ; elle est le soleil et moi je me prosterne à ses pieds, devant sa chaleur, sa colère. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je ne peux plus retenir des larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les essuie rapidement et me tourne. Je ne peux pas lui faire face.

Bosco : T'as raison… Je n'aurai jamais dû venir… Pardon.

Je m'éloigne rapidement, enfin autant que je le peux, mes jambes sont lourdes et ne me portent plus. Je continue à essuyer mes yeux. J'entends alors une voix, SA douce et mélodieuse voix, quoiqu'en cet instant elle soit plutôt froide et colérique. Je me retourne et la voie sur le palier. Elle me regarde froidement, mais je peux voir que sa colère s'est apaisée.

Faith : Entre !


	5. confrontation

Et me voilà dans l'appartement de Faith, je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de me trouver là. A quoi ça va me mener tout ça, mis à part souffrir, encore et encore ; lorsqu'elle me rejettera mes erreurs à la figure. Je me tourne, elle se trouve face à moi. Elle me regarde puis passe à côté de moi en courant d'air et se dirige vers la cuisine. Et je me retrouve comme un idiot, seul au milieu du salon. Elle revient avec une tasse de tisane puis elle en boit une gorgée, à ce moment là j'aurai adoré être la tasse…

Reprend toi Maurice ! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ?

Faith : Tu vas te décider à parler ou tu vas rester là comme un abruti ?

Abruti… Voilà comment me considère ma meilleure amie désormais. Et pourtant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Dès que je la vois en ce moment, c'est indescriptible ce que je ressens ; comme un peu les émois qu'ont les jeunes au lycée dès qu'ils voient la fille qu'ils « kiffent » comme ils le disent si bien  
Mais à la différence, Faith n'est pas une fille mais une femme, une extrêmement belle femme et qui me déteste par-dessus tout… Ah ça y'est je recommence à délirer ; je deviens fou.

Bosco : Cruz a tiré sur un gosse aujourd'hui…  
Faith : Tiens dont, étonnant ! Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ne se tire pas dessus toute seule  
Bosco : J'ai été voir les parents du gosse, enfin le père je veux dire, et il refuse de voir son fils. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
Faith : Va donc en parler à Ma-ri-tza je suis sûr que vous allez à trouver quelque chose  
Bosco : Faith, tu peux la détester, tu peux me haïr mais s'il te plaît, fait ça pour le gamin, aide-le !  
Faith : et pourquoi je ferai ça ?   
Bosco : Nom de Dieu il n'a que 14 ans, et il est livré à la rue depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je peux l'aider à s'en sortir, mais tout seul c'est impossible, je t'en prie ! Il a quasiment l'âge d'Emily !

Ben oui je m'emporte, mais comment ne pas faire autrement ? Faith… Elle est si en colère contre moi. Y'a pourtant pas que moi qui suis en tord…si ? Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ; elle m'a manqué ! Elle commence à rire, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle pose sa tasse sur la table. Est-elle folle ?

Bosco : Faith ?  
Faith : Désolée… C'est que… Toi vouloir aider quelqu'un… Ca… Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi marrant depuis… houlà… Excuse-moi mais c'est plus fort que moi

Elle retombe dans son fou rire, et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le dernier des co. Ca fait mal, voir l'être qui est le plus cher à ses yeux se moquer de soit comme ; si je n'étais pas là, comme si je n'étais rien. Je me recule ; les larmes sont montées et coulent désormais, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Sans doute parce que je le mérite, je mérite sa colère, son indifférence, sa haine. Je continue à reculer doucement. Elle s'arrête en me voyant. Son expression change, je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe. Je ne peux pas parler de toute manière avec cette boule dans ma gorge. J'avale ma salive tant bien que mal. J'ai envie de crier, de lui parler, mais je ne le peux pas. Et elle ne le veut pas.

Je me tourne, ouvre la porte rapidement et sort dans le couloir, j'ai envie de me laisser tomber par terre, que toute cette souffrance s'en aille. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Il faut croire que j'aime bien me faire du mal seul. J'entends encore le rire de Faith, c'est ignoble. Il me semble l'entendre qui m'appelle, mais ce doit être mon imagination. Je ne veux pas regarder derrière moi.

Faith :

Tout va si mal en ce moment, des que je rentre du travaille je me dispute avec Fred, je ne vois quasiment jamais mes enfants, et ça me manque. Deux jours, seulement deux jours de congés pour être avec eux, c'est si peu. Quelque chose ne va pas, ne va plus dans ma vie, pourquoi tout est détraqué comme ça ? Pourquoi tout va si mal ? Fred ne m'a rien fait et pourtant tous les prétextes sont bons pour que je me dispute avec lui, sans doute est-ce parce qu'inconsciemment j'aimerai me retrouver, dans une nouvelle vie, à retrouver cette magie unique lorsque l'on aime passionnément ; avec Fred elle a disparu il y'a longtemps. Les seules choses qui me remplissent de joie sont mes enfants, sans eux je ne serai rien. Mais depuis quelques temps je me sens vide, je me sens morte ! Pourquoi ? J'en n'ai aucune idée ! Je n'ai plus de goût à rien, ni à sortir, ni à manger, à rien…

J'ouvre la porte après avoir entendu frapper, je stoppe net. Bosco. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Oh mon Dieu près de trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, ça me fait tellement plaisir, et en même temps que je voudrai lui sauter dans les bras je ne le peux.

N'oublie pas Faith ; tu lui fais la tête ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Il n'a pas l'air bien, je le sens, il tremble, sa voix est male assurée.

Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose à dire, ma voix est sortie bien plus froide que je ne le voulais, mais après tout il l'a mérité, il l'a cherché. Son parfum, son odeur, sa silhouette… Tout me manque chez lui, et bien que tâche de me tenir distante, je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a manqué, j'aimerai m'excuser mais j'ai ma fierté ! Il a déjà essayé mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, de peur de fondre devant lui… une fois de plus. En ouvrant cette porte j'ai senti quelque chose quelque chose qui me manquait depuis longtemps. Le bonheur ! Mon cœur qui bat, mes joues qui deviennent rouges ! Comment vous expliquez ça ? Il me redemande un conseil, mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ! La phrase sort toute seule, je viens de le traiter de paumé. Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Après tout il l'a mérité ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il M'a fait ! Non il ne le mérite pas, pas comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai eu tord, mais je suis têtue, comme mon père ! Je le vois qui se met à sangloter, il tente de retenir ses larmes mais c'est impossible pour lui, il murmure quelques paroles puis commence à partir. Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai réussi à faire pleurer Bosco ? Maurice Boscorelli ! Pleurant !

Aller, Faith, réagit ! Je le rappelle ! Je peux au moins faire l'effort de l'écouter. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça, non, lui aussi m'a fait pleurer, m'a fait mal ; maintenant c'est à son tour. Je le fais entrer mais je dois l'éviter ! Vous comprenez lorsqu'il est là, en face de moi, je ressens quelque chose que jamais avant je n'avais ressenti, c'est comme une liberté intérieure, ça bouillonne ; vous vous sentez en vie ! 

Faith : Tu vas te décider à parler ou tu vas rester là comme un abruti ?

Ca c'est très fort, Faith, vas-y ! Continue à le faire souffrir et à se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'ai toujours réussi à lire en Bosco, et je peux dire qu'il n'est pas à son aise. Et vas-y qu'il commence à me déballer son speech ; Cruz, Cruz… encore et toujours Cruz, à croire qu'elle revient dans tous les plans foireux ! Merde mais il a couché avec elle quand même c'est dingue d'être aussi crétin que ça. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu ? Mais au fait pourquoi je lui en veux tant d'avoir fais ça ? Je ne suis pas sa petite amie c'est vrai ! Oh comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle, elle se sert de lui ! Il me demande encore une fois de l'aider, mais je ne peux pas, je ne le veux pas ! J'en ai marre de jouer les baby-sitters chaque jour. Imaginez Bosco en couche !  
Je commence à rigoler, nerveusement et à cause de la vision que je viens d'avoir ; Bosco me regarde, surpris.

Bosco : Faith ?  
Faith : Désolée… C'est que… Toi vouloir aider quelqu'un… Ca… Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi marrant depuis… houlà… Excuse-moi mais c'est plus fort que moi

C'est vrai quoi, Bosco vouloir aider quelqu'un ? Bon c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il est dans les emmerdes à cause de ça, il a voulu aider l'autre pu mexicaine là… Je lui en veux pour ça, c'est humain non ? Quant à ce que je viens de lui dire, je crois que c'était injustifié. Oh non, le voilà qui recommence à pleurer ! Mais on n'est plus à la maternelle ici, on dirait un bébé ! Il est si mignon comme ça… Il se tourne puis sort dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Bien sûr que je lui en veux, mais jamais je ne pourrai le détester. Il faut que je le rattrape, mais j'en doute. Après tout… Après tout oui… non ? Je me précipite sur le pallier, et je crie son nom. Mais il ne se retourne même pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?


	6. Il faut qu'on parle

Bosco :

Je sors dans la rue, mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, tout comme ma tête ; les paroles de Faith reviennent sans cesse, elles sont blessantes, coupantes ; comment arrive t-elle à me tuer d'un coup, d'un seul comme cela, car ce soir j'ai eu l'impression de mourir face à elle. Et je crois qu'elle ne le regrette pas. Mais si elle agit comme cela, c'est que je l'ai blessé, que je lui ai fais mal, extrêmement mal. Et je le mérite, la femme que j'aime, que j'admire ; mon repère, mon ange… elle me hait, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. J'aimerai me tuer, quoique la mort ne serait pas assez douce ! J'ai commis des erreurs ces derniers temps, Faith a raison, je dois les assumer, et seul. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me soutenir, désormais je ne dois compter que sur moi-même.

Je n'arrive pas à arrêter mes larmes, je ne pleure pas ; j'ai pleuré une fois, lors de la mort d'Hobart, je croyais que c'était la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, mais mon amitié avec Faith… Même si elle m'oublie, je ne pourrai jamais tiré un trait sur elle, cette femme qui a toujours été là pour moi depuis que je la connais, celle qui m'a toujours soutenu ; désormais c'est terminé. Je crois que toutes mes conneries m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, c'est bête à dire mais je crois que je tiens à elle plus que comme un ami ou un « ancien » partenaire, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens. De l'amour ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, enfin vraiment amoureux, au point de me confondre entièrement dans mes sentiments ou dans une relation.

Bien sûr il y a eu Nicole, mais comme me l'avait fais justement remarqué Faith, la 'relation' que j'avais avec cette femme était basée uniquement sur le sexe, je n'ai jamais ressenti de sentiments, que ce soit pour elle ou pour une autre. Enfin jamais jusqu'à il y a peu, jusqu'à ce soir. Je me rends compte que je suis passé à côté de pleins de choses, à côté de la vie.

Cruz, je croyais que je l'aimais, mais en voyant Faith ce soir, le simple fait de l'avoir devant moi m'a fais sentir un homme nouveau, un homme avec un cœur et des sentiments. Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais tombé amoureux ? Sans doute par peur, peur d'avoir mal ou je ne sais quoi, lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel Sully était après que Natascha, enfin Tatiana comme vous voulez, se soit faite tué, je me suis juré de ne jamais tombé amoureux. Bien que je tienne cette promesse depuis que j'ai 10 ans, depuis la première fois que j'ai vu mon père battre ma mère. Je ne veux pas endurer ça, je ne veux pas devenir comme cet homme, aussi violant. J'ai des problèmes avec la violence, je n'y peux rien, c'est inscrit dans mes gênes. Je ne veux pas faire subir ça à qui que ce soit. Je fais un transfert sur mon travail, en battant des suspects, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je devrais me mettre à la boxe ça me ferait le plus grand bien.

Mais j'ai peur de tout ce qui m'entoure, de la vie, pourquoi est-elle si compliquée, je n'en sais rien. J'essaye de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis normal d'après vous ? Est-ce normal d'être effrayé ? Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir, c'est vrai tout le monde me voit comme un flic borné, n'ayant peur de rien, fonçant tête baissée sans réfléchir. Mais tout le monde ignore que lorsque j'entre dans un immeuble en flamme ou lorsque je suis pris au milieu d'une fusillade, je suis comme un enfant apeuré ; j'ai besoin de me prouver et de LEUR prouver que je peux le faire, que je sers à quelque chose, mais tous ce qu'ils retiennent de mes actions est que je suis stupide et sans réflexion.

Je monte dans ma voiture, ça doit bien être le seul endroit ou je me sens à l'aise, en sécurité, loin du monde. Je sèche mes larmes, mais elles continuent de tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis sûr que vous-même me voyez comme un type insensible et sans cœur, personne ne me connaît vraiment… Personne sauf Faith. Elle sait que je suis vulnérable et que je ne veux pas le montrer, de peur que cela m'affecte. Mais elle sait comment s'y prendre pour me faire mal.

A PU…REE… Et voilà la triste histoire de ma vie, je suis un égoïste de premier ordre dont la voiture refuse de démarrer, je fais quoi moi maintenant ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas mon jour ! Mince, zut, flutte et reflutte ! Je suis coincé là, si ça ce n'est pas de la malchance je ne m'y connaît pas ! Y'a des jours comme ça ou l'on ferait mieux de rester au lit. J'en ai MARRE…

« BOSCO »

Oh non ! C'est bon cette fois les carottes sont cuites ! Voilà Faith qui arrive vers moi, et en courant en plus! Ca va être ma fête encore ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout me déballer, et cette fois je ne peux pas fuir. Rien que de la voir ; je me sens bizarre ! C'est dingue, faut que j'arrête de pleurer, je n'ai toujours pas réussi, mais elle arrive et la voir me fait sentir mal. Abruti, Paumé voilà comment elle me considère.

Faith : Bosco !

Elle fait le tour de la voiture puis arrive à mon côté ! Elle me regarde mais je ne peux la fixer, j'ai trop mal. Elle ouvre la portière. Je suis foutu, j'aimerai pouvoir me cacher sous terre, me fondre dans mon siège ! Mais c'est impossible. 

Faith : Bosco ? … Il faut qu'on parle.


	7. ma vie c'est elle

Et voilà mon triste sort, je suis condamné à payer pour le reste de ma vie une erreur… une erreur de plus, une erreur de trop… m'être tourné vers Cruz et avoir abandonné Faith. Je suis misérable, ma vie est misérable, je me retrouve ici, dans cette voiture merdique, à pleurer comme un gamin en m'étant rendu compte que jamais je ne pourrai retrouver mon amitié avec Faith, en sachant que ma meilleure amie, mon ex-meilleure amie désormais, me considère comme un lâche et idiot. Vous pourriez vivre avec ça vous ? Vivre jour après jour en sachant que vous avez détruit tout ce que vous aviez de plus cher au monde ? Moi en tout cas je ne peux pas, et elle est à côté de moi maintenant, me regardant pleurer. Je déteste ça ! Que va-t-elle encore me sortir ? Que je suis un abruti ? Je le mérite sans doute. Pourquoi dois-je toujours défaire ce que je construis, pourquoi dois-je toujours détruire ce auquel je tiens. Elle veut parler, Mais de quoi ? Je crois qu'elle a été assez claire là-haut, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a éclaté, je ne me suis jamais attaché à quelqu'un… Jamais avant elle. Je la connais depuis plus de 9 ans, et croyez moi, une amitié comme celle là est plus forte qu'un amour… Mais est-ce seulement de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour elle. Non, oui… je ne sais pas, je en sais plus. Parfois j'y pense, elle et moi ensemble, ce que ça pourrait donner. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, oui je suis fou d'elle. Je le reconnais, ne me dites pas que vous ne craquez pas devant une femme comme elle, c'est impossible. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle me hait. Et j'ai peur, je suis terrifié. Elle est ma vie, mon équilibre, c'est mon point d'appuie, je l'ai mis sur un piédestal, à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'un conseil, de parler à quelqu'un je l'appelais, juste le son de sa voix suffisait à me réconforter. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment je me sens lorsqu'elle est là, c'est comme une explosion au fond du cœur, au fond de mon corps jusque dans mon âme. C'est comme un feu d'artifice qui explose, vous savez toutes ces petites étincelles… C'est exactement moi en ce moment. Mais je ne peux la regarder, je ne peux me tourner vers elle. Je lui ai fait mal, mais elle vient de me tuer.

Faith : Bosco ?

Sa voix est subitement douce. Ca me fait trembler, non pas de joie mais d'inquiétude. Comment je dois réagir d'après vous ? Plusieurs fois déjà j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais vous avez bien vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

Faith : Pardon…

Sa voix sort comme un murmure, un doux murmure comme celui du vent dans les arbres. Je peux dire qu'elle est désolée. Mais ce n'est pas logique. Je devrais être celui entrain de m'excuser et au lieu de ça je l'écoute comme un crétin, je ne peux pas parler, ma voix est coupée.

Faith : Je… Je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
Bosco : Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

Je n'en peux plus, ma gorge est nouée, je ne peux même pas crier. Je voudrais tant lui dire ce que je pense, lui déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je ne le peux. Etre pétrifié devant une femme, moi ! Je l'aime tellement ! Elle m'a brisé, en une demie seconde elle m'a fait effondrer. Tout ce qui se trouvait en moi s'est écroulé, je ne suis plus rien, une larve peut-être ! Je sors de la voiture. Je sens son regard sur moi, je m'éloigne, mes larmes continuent de tomber, mais je ne peux pas les arrêter je ne le veux pas. C'est ce que je suis ; un crétin, un idiot, et els idiots regrettent toujours ce qu'ils font, mais ils le regrettent toujours trop tard.

Elle ne me suit pas, je ne l'entends pas. Finalement elle a tiré un trait sur nous, sur notre amitié, plus facilement que je ne l'aurai pensé. Que faire lorsque vous voyez votre vie vous fuir entre les mains ? Je n'ai plus de raison d'être, elle était la seule chose qui me faisait exister. Je m'arrête au milieu de la ruelle, car elle était la seule chose qui me permettait d'avancer. Je m'effondre, elle était la seule personne qui me soutenait. Je n'ai plus qu'à fermer les yeux, car elle seule me tenait éveillée.

Je ne peux plus respirer, elle était mon oxygène ; je ne peux que sangloter, car elle était mon sourire. Je ferme les yeux, et appuie ma tête contre un mur froid, glacial, aussi glacial que je le suis à l'intérieur de moi, car ma chaleur, ma flamme est partie ce soir.

Je sursaute en sentant une main, sa main sur mon épaule. Son touché ! Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. J'ouvre les yeux. Son visage est là, devant moi. Ses yeux pétillent comme je ne les avais jamais encore vu. Elle me sourit. Sa main se déplace sur ma joue. Ce contact me fait tellement de bien. Je porte ma main contre la sienne pour la coller un peu plus à mon visage. J'aimerai que cela ne finisse jamais, ce contact, juste un geste ! Ce geste qui permet de vous sentir bien. Je ferme les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un rêve de plus tout compte fait. Elle sèche mes larmes doucement, puis retire sa main. J'ouvre subitement les yeux, mais elle n'a pas disparu. Elle est toujours là… Mais … Elle pleure ? Pourquoi ? Encore à cause de moi j'en suis sûr. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui faire du mal. J'aimerai tellement revenir avant tout ça, au début ! Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible.

Nos regards se croisent, aussi défaits l'un que l'autre je pense. Je veux dire quelque chose, mais je suis comme paralysé. Que devrais-je dire pour la réconforter ? Je ne suis bon qu'à la blesser de toute manière.

Faith : Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée

Elle se rapproche alors de moi puis m'embrasse. Cette chaleur, ses lèvres sur les miennes… Un rêve ? Et pourtant tout semble si réel ! Elle passe ses mains autour de ma taille, j'en fais de même autour de la sienne. Rêve ou non, je veux en profiter, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

TBC...


End file.
